Cuerpo nuevo, vida nueva
by MGCT94
Summary: Sonic y Amy han viajado accidentalmente al planeta tierra con ayuda de unas esmeraldas del caos electrificadas, pero en lugar de recorrer la tierra en sus cuerpos de erizos, lo hacen en cuerpos humanos que les triplican la edad original. Ahora se verán obligados a trabajar en equipo para recuperar las esmeraldas del caos sin llamar la atención y volver a casa.
1. Nuevo cuerpo

**ESTA ES MI TERCER HISTORIA... ESTABA PENSANDO EN LA IDEA, Y COMO EL GÉNERO ES AVENTURA... VA PARA LARGO. ME BASÉ TAMBIÉN EN SONIC X PARA HACERLA...**

* * *

-¡Sonic! ¿Me copias? –preguntaba Tails mientras piloteaba el Tornado a mitad de la noche -¿dónde estás?

-¡Hey, Tails! –respondió mientras corría para invadir la base de Eggman –ya voy a entrar…

-¡Sonic, antes debes escuchar ciertas indicaciones! –pidió el zorro, pero la estática invadía la señal de su comunicador.

-¿Qué? –empezó a gritar Sonic mientras brincaba la barda de la base –¡no te escucho, Tails… me hablas luego, see ya! –gritó y cortó la comunicación, entonces sonrió triunfante y empezó a destruir los robots con su cinismo personal.

-¡Sonic, responde, Sonic! –gritaba pero no era escuchado -¡Shadow, ¿me copias?! -decidió sobrevolar la base y tratar de ayudar en lo más posible mientras hablaba con el erizo negro. Knuckles ingresó al área de batalla y empezó a luchar.

-No necesito que me estés dando órdenes –dijo Shadow mientras corría y saltaba por la misma barda por la que brincó Sonic –si dependes de mí para recuperar las esmeraldas, al menos adáptate a mi forma de trabajar.

-¡Ok! –gritó ya desesperado. Se adentró en el terreno y lo vio en cenital, esperando poder visualizar a ambos erizos –no te presionaré, pero es importante quitárselas…

-Estoy en eso… -informó mientras entraba al complejo en sí mismo. Pronto alcanzó al erizo azul.

-¡Shadow! –Gritó sorprendido al verlo alcanzarle -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tu ratita me envió a buscarte…

-¿Tails? –preguntó confundido y un poco ofendido por la manera tan despectiva de Shadow al mencionarle -¿para qué?

-Eres un imprudente y muy cabeza dura –empezó a argumentar –creo que quiere que no te hagas daño.

Sonic se estaba enojando, poco a poco recorrieron toda la base mientras acababan con todos los robots.

-Le hubieras dicho que no se preocupara, que sé lo que hago –dijo con cierto orgullo y presunción, pero el erizo rojizo no le hizo caso y siguió acabando con las creaciones del doctor.

-Tiene razón… es un cabezota –se dijo a sí mismo Shadow, pero Sonic no lo tomó en cuenta y siguió con su camino. Pronto se separaron para buscar las esmeraldas, reencontrándose en uno de los cuartos de control de la base.

Amy estaba asustada, contemplando todo desde el mismo sitio en el que se encontraba Knuckles. Era la primera vez que Sonic tardaba tanto en acabar con una base, y también era de las pocas veces en las que hubo llegado a necesitar ayuda. "Si voy, puede que sea más fácil" dijo para sí, pero Knuckles, al retroceder de su área, la escuchó claramente.

-No irás a ningún lado, Amy –le dijo mientras la cuidaba –no podrías moverte ahí adentro.

La eriza estaba decidida, eso no podía cambiar en ningún momento ninguna de sus acciones, pues llegaba a ser más terca que el mismo Sonic.

-¡Iré allá adentro y nadie me podrá detener! –vociferó y empezó a correr con el martillo de fuera.

-¡Espera, Amy! –empezó a pedir que se detuviera, pero no fue escuchado en ningún momento. La persiguió hasta llegar al límite exterior, en otras palabras hasta su área.

-¿Qué pasa con Amy, Knuckles? –preguntó Tails al ver todo desde su avioneta -¿a dónde se dirige?

-La muy estúpida quiere entrar a con Sonic –reveló, lo que puso de nervios al zorro.

-¿Y qué estás esperando?

-¿Qué?

-¡Ve por ella! –ordenó –si la matan, será culpa de ambos.

-Pero…

Knuckles se vio obligado por más órdenes de Tails y entonces corrió a toda su velocidad, penetrando el anillo de seguridad de los robots. Se sorprendió al ver la masacre de metal que Amy había dejado a su paso… "creo que la he subestimado" dijo para sí, pero siguió persiguiéndola.

Amy corrió tan rápido como pudo y alcanzó la segunda planta de la base y terminó jadeando. Uno de los robots la sorprendió y la lanzó contra el muro de la construcción… la eriza no se hizo esperar al momento de mostrar su enojo y le pegó con fuerza, dejándolo hecho pedazos, pero cayó en una puerta trampa que la llevó hasta el cuarto de control donde estaban las esmeraldas, terminó encerrada en un tubo de cristal y, de inmediato, recordó su secuestro a la edad de ocho años… "no, no dejaré que me rescaten de nuevo" pensó e inició con un martilleo que pudo haber roto el cristal, mas no le hizo daño alguno.

Cream estaba en la avioneta de Tails, preguntando cuál era el problema ahora, a lo que Tails no pudo responderle por lo ocupada que estaba su mente… ahora Amy se había sumado a sus problemas y no podía dejarla a su suerte, sin mencionar que la invasión a la base de Eggman, por primera vez, iba de mal en peor. El zorro se vio en la necesidad de atacar a los robots y exigirles a los erizos que salieran del lugar, pero no pudo establecer contacto con ellos por la estática.

"Esa bomba…" pensó preocupado y trató de establecer la conexión… "por favor, chicos, ¡salgan de ahí…!"

Al fin Shadow y Sonic encontraron la habitación de las esmeraldas caos, la que estaba oscura en su totalidad… había algunas goteras y el olor a metal oxidado penetraba las narices de los erizos. Escuchaban que algo retumbaba, no podían determinar lo que era, hasta que Eggman hizo su aparición.

-¡Vaya, vaya… ¿a quién tenemos aquí?! –gritó sarcásticamente mientras volaba en su aerodeslizador –si no es nada más que la grata compañía de Sonic y… Shadow.

-Se ve que no lo has superado, Eggman –contestó triunfante el erizo negro, quien sonreía con cinismo y cierta galantería. Sonic sólo se preparaba para empezar a luchar –pero he decidido tomar mi camino hace ya mucho tiempo.

-Me alegro –dijo secamente mientras aplaudía dos veces –y antes de que hagan una estupidez… -las luces encendieron y dejaron ver a Amy golpeando al tubo de cristal. Era aquello lo que retumbaba –si intentas cualquier cosa, tu amiga será eriza frita –dijo señalando un botón que llevaba en las manos. Pasó no más de un segundo…

Shadow tenía el botón entre sus manos, Sonic le levantó el pulgar en señal de aprobación mientras sonreía cortésmente y se acercaba a las esmeraldas caos.

Intentó zafarlas, pero después vio que Amy recibía descargas eléctricas a su tubo.

-Ni lo intentes, Sonic, porque entre más las toques, más descargas sufrirá tu noviecita.

La frase hizo enojar a Sonic, quien no veía a Amy como una pareja, incluso llegaba a molestarle muchas de sus actitudes, como la que actualmente había tomado. Tan insensata y cabezota que incluso le recordaba a él mismo en muchas ocasiones. Shadow destruyó el botón e intentó romper el tubo de cristal para liberar a la eriza, pero no lo logró, era un tubo muy duro.

Sonic empezó a desesperarse, no sabía cómo iba a sacar a Amy de esa situación e incluso pensó en destruir el pánel de control, pero si lo hacía, se arriesgaba a matarla. La vio implorarle con esa mirada verde y fue en ese instante en el que un robot le pegó y éste terminó contra el tubo inconsciente por algunos segundos.

Entre Shadow y Sonic destruyeron al robot y knockearon a Eggman, quien, quedó inconsciente. Los robots que le servían se lo llevaron del cuarto y lo sacaron… la cuenta regresiva había empezado.

"59… 58… 57…" decía la voz mecánica y calmada que había notificado la auto-destrucción del lugar.

-¡Rápido, Sonic, sácala! –exigió Shadow, pero vio a Sonic complicarse. No lo estaba llevando bien -¡Vamos!

-¡Lo tengo! –pensó de inmediato mientras recordaba unas lecciones de electricidad. Se acercó al tubo, el que no era lo suficientemente grueso como para no permitir el paso de las voces y le indicó a Amy que se colocara de tal manera que no tocara el piso. La rosada lo hizo y fue en ese momento en el que sacó las esmeraldas caos, las que ya estaban llenándose de electricidad y energía extra… el tubo se rompió gracias a Shadow, quien encontró un punto débil en el mismo y logró sacar a la eriza de ahí. Sonic se había electrificado con las esmeraldas, por lo que ella se le quedó mirando.

-¡Vámonos! –ordenó, pero Amy no lo volteó a ver.

"39… 38… 37…"

-No –dijo la rosada, a lo que Shadow le dijo que recapacitara –no, yo me quedo, lo tengo que sacar de aquí.

-Ok, accedo porque eres igual de cabezota como él –dijo y salió no sin antes desearles buena suerte a los dos.

Amy se acercó a él y lo despertó. Sonic activó el control caos y ésta le tomó por el brazo, pero algo iba diferente. El control caos hizo a las esmeraldas brillar mientras éstas lanzaban cierta cantidad de chispas a su alrededor… los erizos fueron rodeados por un anillo dorado que los consumió y rápidamente desaparecieron del lugar.

"3… 2… 1…"

Hubo una explosión de tal magnitud, que la avioneta de Tails se vio ligeramente afectada cuando la onda expansiva hizo su aparición.

Cream gritó con fuerza mientras que Cheese se aferraba a ella.

-Sonic… ¿Qué ha pasado? –se preguntó mientras buscaba con la mirada desde su avioneta a los erizos. Vio a Shadow fuera de la estructura, pero no hubo señal de Amy o Sonic.

Sonic despertó aturdido en un callejón. Empezó a ver alrededor. La calle estaba sucia y había muchos charcos a su alrededor. En uno de los muros había una escalera para incendios, pero el cielo seguía siendo el mismo cielo nocturno, con las mismas estrellas y la luna. Sonic se talló la cara con sus manos, pero vio que había algo distinto… ya no llevaba sus guantes, tenía cinco dedos y éstas eran de color carne; sus brazos poseían la misma tonalidad y se veían fuertes, marcados. Se acercó a un vidrio que le reflejaba, y logró distinguir su cabellera azul larga, tenía pectorales, cuadros y una nariz larga en medio de la cara; sus ojos seguían siendo color verde claro, pero su cuerpo había cambiado drásticamente… de erizo pasó a ser un humano, lo notaba claramente. Buscó a Amy con la mirada y la encontró tirada en el suelo, su vestido rojo le llegaba apenas a la mitad de sus largos muslos; su cabello rosado y corto era lo único que la identificaba como Amy. La ayudó a pararse y entonces notó que ésta cambió de la misma manera, notando principalmente su cuerpo curveado, sus caderas eran mucho más grandes que antes y sus senos también habían crecido, sin embargo, aún mantenía el abdomen plano; la cara se le afiló y la nariz se le acható y respingó; sus ojos seguían grandes y verdes, los que resaltaban más gracias a las pestañas; sus brazos pasaron a ser delgados y finos y sus manos se hicieron muy delicadas. Por primera vez, Sonic notaba lo hermosa que era Amy Rose.

-¿Qué… qué pasó? –preguntó Amy aún aturdida, quien empezó a tener una mayor visión de lo que estaba a su alrededor. Se miró las manos, los brazos, el cuerpo y al final la cara, lo que la llevó a pegar un grito que podría haber pasado por un alarido. Vio a Sonic a la cabellera y después se percató de lo desnudo que estaba. Se sentía diferente, era una situación diferente, pero de la nada, su desnudez le incomodó. Se tocó la cabeza y de pronto se percató de que las orejas ya no estaban en su sitio, sino pegadas a los lados de su cabeza. Su cuerpo era lo que más le impactó, ella creía que jamás iba a tener esa figura, mas ahora lo estaba viviendo y le agradaba. Calculó que debía tener el cuerpo de una mujer de diez y ocho años de edad. Volteó a ver a Sonic, y de inmediato le pareció incluso más atractivo que de costumbre. Con ese cuerpo que le triplicaba la edad, daba la apariencia de un hombre de veinte y un años.

Sonic, preocupado, empezó a correr sin embargo, la paz interna llenó su rostro porque aún conservaba la misma velocidad. No se dirigieron la palabra en un largo rato, no sabían lo que había ocurrido y mucho menos pensaban que pudieran arreglarlo tan fácil, pues… han perdido las esmeraldas caos.

-Súbete –le pidió mientras se posicionaba de tal manera en la que él la pudiera cargar –vamos a buscar algo de ropa.

-Me parece bien –en cuanto se subió, Sonic se vio obligado a sostenerla por la pierna, lo que le hizo sonrojar notablemente -¿qué te pasa? –preguntó curiosa, pues nunca antes lo había visto así.

-Na… nada –dijo mientras buscaba bajar la vista –¡vámonos!

* * *

**ME INSPIRÉ EN LAS IMÁGENES DE FANS QUE RETRATAN A LOS PERSONAJES COMO HUMANOS ...ES UN FANFIC, PUEDE PASAR CUALQUIER COSA XD**


	2. Bienvenida

Se percataron de que era la media noche en aquel mundo extraño, vieron que también contaban con tecnología y que los seres a su alrededor hablaban con la misma fluidez que ellos. En ese momento, Sonic aceleró, sus habilidades naturales no habían cambiado en absoluto, lo que podría representar un grave problema. Amy, por su parte, veía a todos los humanos a su alrededor, los que no se percataban de su presencia gracias a la velocidad del… humano, vaya, a ella le costaba trabajo adaptarse a su nueva apariencia y especie.

Llegaron a una casa que tenía las luces apagadas, se sentaron bajo el frondoso árbol del patio y se recostaron. Sonic se quedó atónito al seguir viendo a Amy, pues le pasaba lo mismo, no se acostumbraba a su apariencia, y el vestido que llevaba, el que se veía holgado en Mobious, ahora le quedaba ajustado al grado de verse muy atractivo y provocador. Sonic se volteó para evitar algún problema que fuera muy notorio… ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? Amy… la conocía, la había visto muchísimas veces antes y jamás se había sentido de esa manera. La chica agarró algunas ropas del tendedero: unos pantalones de mezclilla ceñida, los que obviamente eran de mujer y una blusa roja con bordes blancos; para Sonic encontró un pantalón holgado de pana negra con gris con estampado de camuflaje y una playera azul de mangas blancas, le lanzó su ropa y ella se cambió.

La chica se quitó el vestido, el que era ya demasiado pequeño para su cuerpo maduro y se puso las ropas, desnudándose a la luz de la luna, Sonic retiró la mirada y procedió a ponerse su ropa, la que era tan holgada que ocultaba ese cuerpo que había trabajado en Mobious tan bien.

-Listo, ya no me incomoda tanto verte –le dijo con ciertas risas, a lo que él sólo fingió que era divertido y procedió a cargarla para salir de ahí.

Corrió hasta llegar a la playa y, debajo de una palapa, pasaron la primera noche en ese planeta. Al día siguiente, el calor del lugar empezó a abrasarlos a la primera hora de la mañana. Despertaron y se vieron nuevamente, creyendo que lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior era sólo un simple sueño, pero comprobaron que no era así en cuanto notaron que sus piernas eran grandes y musculosas, sin mencionar que sus caras eran por completo distintas.

-Ok, esto me está incomodando –empezó a decir Amy mientras veía a Sonic mirarla con curiosidad -¿podrías dejar de verme así?

-Perdón… es que, no me acostumbro –dijo el muchacho, quien ahora estaba sudando del cabello azul y largo, el cual pensaba dejar así, pues era lo único que le recordaba a su antigua apariencia en Mobious –esto es malo, Amy.

-Ni me lo digas –pidió – ¿crees que podamos volver a casa?

-No lo sé, ¡pero vamos, mujer! –Empezó a decir con voz animada –hemos salido de situaciones peores.

-Pero esto no es mejor o peor –argumentó la chica –esto es diferente, ahora somos de otra especie.

-Puede que tengas razón –se recostó bajo la sombra de la palapa -¿y cuál crees que sea la solución para esto?

-Ponte a pensar, erizo tonto –dijo mientras lo veía recostarse… definitivamente su actitud no había cambiado. Estaba relajado, como solía estar cuando se recostaba en las praderas de Mobious o cuando contemplaba al cielo sin prisa alguna, y en efecto, ahora no tenía mucha prisa –terminamos en esto gracias a las esmeraldas del caos…

-… ¿Y…? –se estiró para seguir durmiendo, parte de la camisa se le plegó, dejando ver su musculoso abdomen, su rostro sonriente y con los ojos cerrados sólo mostrando una indiferencia que, ahora, le parecía mayormente atractiva.

-Y… si encontramos las esmeraldas del caos, posiblemente volvamos a casa –le dijo, pero él no parecía escucharla, sólo abrió los ojos cuando un reflejo le estaba molestando. Pronto se acercaron dos chicos, uno moreno de ojos negros, alto y delgado de melena anillada y el otro, un pelirrojo, lacio, pecoso de nariz griega y ojos azules, quien vestía unas bermudas que dejaban ver unas piernas bien trabajadas. Éste último sostenía un espejo.

-Miren lo que tenemos aquí –empezó a decir el pelirrojo al moreno, quien se divertía al ver el reflejo molestar al peli azul –un par de nuevos turistas que no conocen el concepto de "traje de baño" –dijo mientras señalaba la ropa de pana de Sonic -¿de dónde vienen? ¿De Alaska?

-No es de tu incumbencia –respondió Sonic sin dirigirle la mirada, el pelirrojo se enojó y se acercó a ellos –ahora déjanos solos.

-Todo aquí me incumbe –dijo vanagloriándose –esta es MI playa, y lo que ocurra aquí, me es importante.

-En ese caso debes de tener una vida muy triste–respondió sin siquiera inmutarse, sólo sonrió –dime ¿qué se siente tener que meterte en los asuntos ajenos para tener algo que hacer?

-¡Ya verás hijo de…! –iba a insultarlo, pero Amy se levantó en ese momento para ver lo que estaba pasando, francamente, a la chica no le llamaba o le importaba en lo más mínimo el asunto gracias a la habilidad de su acompañante para evitar meterse en riñas innecesarias… de haber estado con Knuckles, otra historia habría sido. El pelirrojo vio a la pelirrosa asomarse y se le quedó viendo fijamente a los enormes ojos verdes que tenía -¡Qué bella! –dijo con cortesía, a diferencia de cómo había tratado a Sonic, se comportaba amable con ella. No respondió ante el halago y se quedó viendo la escena, con curiosidad para ver cómo terminaría –responde, encanto ¿cómo te llamas?

Aquello empezó a fastidiar a Sonic y a confundir a Amy, quien siguió sin decir absolutamente nada. No necesitaba dirigir su mirada hacia ninguno para saber perfectamente que hablaba de su acompañante, pero decidió no quedarse con la boca cerrada.

-No te importa –respondió Sonic, quien dejó atónita a Amy, ahora éste llevaba un ceño fruncido en el rostro –ahora aléjate.

-No eres la señorita para decirle si puede contestar o no –defendió el pelirrojo, pero Amy no se sentía ni con las más mínimas ganas de hablar -…como te decía ¿cómo te lla…?

-La vuelves a fastidiar –amenazó Sonic al pelirrojo mientras le tomaba por el cuello con la mano, la que le cubría por completo la manzana de Adán –y vas a arrepentirte por ello ¿estamos claros?

Se deshizo de su agarre y le torció la mano.

-¿Qué se siente tener que meterte en los asuntos ajenos para tener algo que hacer? –le respondió con la misma pregunta, a lo que Sonic no dijo nada, sólo se dejó doblar la mano, Amy veía la pelea sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando. Sus ojos sumamente expresivos denotaban una sorpresa inigualable. Sonic sonrió con confianza y, aprovechando que su nuevo cuerpo era sumamente fuerte, usó la mano libre para apoyarse en la arena, la que le servía perfectamente como apoyo, dio una maroma mientras apoyaba las plantas de sus desnudos pies en el tórax del pelirrojo y lo lanzaba al otro lado de la arena, el pelirrojo sólo mostró sorpresa e indignación.

-¡Si no te molesta, me quedaré a tomar el sol con mi amiga, gracias! –respondió gritando con cinismo mientras se recostaba en la arena otra vez y sonreía. El pelirrojo se les acercó y quiso golpear a Sonic, quien se quitó de su ruta levantándose con las manos –demasiado lento –dijo entre risas, a lo que Amy sonrió amablemente y con la mirada confiada. Sonic corrió hacia donde ella estaba y después se dirigió hacia la orilla, donde las olas rompían, a su velocidad natural.

-¿Quieres un consejo? –Empezó a decirle Amy al pelirrojo –no te metas con él.

-¿Qué? –preguntó desconcertado para después recibir una patada voladora en el pecho y terminar tirado en el suelo.

-¡Vámonos, Amy! –le dijo y ésta de inmediato se subió a su espalda… se fueron a casi la velocidad del sonido, dejando al moreno atónito.

-¡Max, Max! –Fue por él a la orilla, donde el chico había terminado gracias a la fuerza de Sonic -¿estás bien?

-¡Su madre que lo parió! –Maldijo –ya verás, desgraciado, que de mí no se burla nadie…

-¿Max? –Preguntó el moreno –te cabreaste, ¿no?

-Para la siguiente ocasión… no va a tener tanta suerte… -juró de inmediato mientras se regresaba por donde había ido. Notó que ya no estaban ninguno de los dos, a lo que le preguntó a Tyler, pero al contarle tal historia no le creyó y decidió que sería otro día.

Tails bajó de su avioneta y empezó a buscar con una máquina a los cuerpos de Sonic y Amy… en el mejor de los casos, seguramente se habrían roto algunos huesos, pero la búsqueda fue infructuosa.

-¡Tails! –llamó la conejita Cream, quien se veía preocupada y un poco asustada.

-¿Qué pasa, Cream? –Preguntó mientras se acercaba lentamente, Cheese lo quiso tomar por los brazos en ademán de hacerlo llegar más rápido, pero eso no funcionó -¿los encontraste?

-No… pero esto es muy raro –señaló a una raya dorada que se suspendía en el aire y tenía la forma de un rayo. Se podía ver ligeramente abierta. Tails tomó a Cream de la cabeza y la puso detrás de él.

-No sabemos lo que sea, pero si estaba aquí, Eggman ha tenido algo que ver –supuso de inmediato, por lo que Cream se ocultó detrás de las piernas de Tails con un ceño aún más preocupado que el anterior.

-Chao chao… -empezó a gemir Cheese, pero Cream logró abrazarlo ligeramente para calmarlo.

-Vamos al laboratorio, esto me da mala espina –ordenó Tails y pronto se subieron a la avioneta y se fueron. Regresaron media hora después, ahora Tails traía un equipo más sofisticado para analizar ese agujero, algunos medidores de electricidad y sus computadoras para poder obtener información útil. Cream se quedó contemplándolo trabajar, lo que se le hizo admirable por completo. Ella tenía pocos ídolos a los que admirar, entre ellos su madre, Amy y Tails. Quería ser igual de hacendosa como su madre, tan valiente como Amy y tal vez más inteligente que Tails cuando llegara a una edad mayor, por ende, siempre que lo veía trabajar, quería ayudar.

-¿Me puedes pasar esos cables? –pidió a la conejita, la que le pasó unos cables eléctricos de color rojo y los conectó a una batería para comprobar sus sospechas. Cuando la batería se vio cargada después de unos segundos, dedujo que el portal estaba compuesto de electricidad y otra energía que no pudieron sus computadoras descifrar. Así pasaron dos horas -¡Me lleva…! –Gritó Tails por la desesperación, Cream se acercó a él con un plato de pastel para tranquilizarle los nervios y una corona de flores blancas –gracias, Cream.

Ésta sólo cerró los ojos con ademán tierno y le dio un besito en la mejilla, como solía hacer con todos sus conocidos que estaban pasando por algún momento difícil o frustrante. "Qué ternura" pensó Tails mientras se le bajaba la frustración y seguía midiendo la energía que irradiaba aquel portal dorado… pero seguía sin llegar a nada.

Le pidió por medio del intercomunicador a Shadow que fuera en ese momento para hacerle algunas preguntas y que todo cobrara un poco de sentido, cuando el erizo negro llegó, Cream le dio un cálido recibimiento que sólo fue ignorado, a la conejita eso le importó muy poco y se dirigió con Tails.

-Qué bueno que decidiste venir, Shadow, gracias.

-Como sea –respondió indiferente mientras le veía a la cara -¿qué quieres?

-Respuestas –dijo secamente, correspondiendo a su actitud.

-¿A qué preguntas? –preguntó confundido, pero el zorro no dejaba de mirarle.

-¿Qué ocurrió ayer con Sonic y Amy? –preguntó con detenimiento –no omitas detalles.

-¿Crees que estás en posición para decirme cómo responder? –preguntó ligeramente rabioso, pero Tails, a pesar de estar asustado, no se inmutó y le sostuvo la mirada.

-Contéstame –dijo con firmeza, a lo que Shadow se desesperó y le respondió todo, desde cómo fueron destruyendo los robots de Eggman, pasando por la visita a los cuartos de controles y finalizando en el cuarto de energía, donde estaban las esmeraldas caos. También mencionó a Amy en el tubo de cristal y cómo esta había logrado salir por la, impensable, inteligencia de Sonic. Le contó incluso que el erizo azul sacó las esmeraldas caos de su lugar, las que se veían extrañas a su juicio por la electricidad que habían recibido y cómo ésta decidió quedarse con él durante la explosión de la base. Lo último que recordó fue un pequeño destello dorado salir de la puerta de la habitación mientras el erizo negro abandonaba la base.

-¿Esmeraldas electrificadas? Gracias, Shadow –exclamó Tails y el erizo se fue. Su computadora empezó a sonar notoriamente cuando le notificó un cúmulo de energía extraordinaria en el rayo dorado… tomó algunas de las muestras de la batería y las usó para rastrear lo que le pudiera ayudar, pero llegó, junto con la conejita, a la esmeralda maestra, la que estaba siendo cuidada por Knuckles.

-¿Los encontraste? –preguntó curioso. Se sentía ligeramente responsable por la desaparición de la chica, no la pudo alcanzar.

-No… pero Cream descubrió algo muy interesante –dijo mientras palmeaba las orejitas de la coneja.

-¿Yo? –decía tímidamente. Cheese salió del bolsillo de Cream y empezó a revolotear a su lado.

-Sí… ese portal… probablemente se tragó a Sonic y a Amy a alguna dimensión desconocida –declaró, alarmando a Cream y a Knuckles –pero es sólo una teoría.

-Algo es algo, Tails… ¿crees que debamos cruzar el portal? –preguntó Knuckles dudoso.

-Si es necesario, tal vez se deba, pero no quiero correr riesgos con nadie. Es posible que los lleve a algún sitio en el tiempo. Según el testimonio de Shadow, ese portal contiene energía de las esmeraldas caos, por lo que dudo que debamos perturbarlo.

-¡Debiste iniciar por ahí! –Exclamó Knuckles, quien empezó a cargar la esmeralda maestra –la llevaré a donde dices que está el portal para ver si hay alguna especie de reacción –dijo mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras de la pirámide –además, Rouge está muy interesada en la piedra, y no quiero que la vea.

Tails, confundido, no pudo debatir la lógica de Knuckles, no porque tuviera sentido, sino porque no tenía nada de lógica (la presencia de la esmeralda maestra era demasiado inútil sin las otras esmeraldas caos cerca) y por lo mismo era imposible pensar una respuesta… "definitivamente, no es muy listo" Resignado, lo dirigió hacia el portal.

-Bien… aquí estamos –dijo Tails mientras le enseñaba el portal dorado a Knuckles, quien colocó la esmeralda cerca de, pero, como había deducido Tails, no pasó absolutamente nada -¿te la quieres llevar de vuelta?

-No… mi tarea es cuidar la esmeralda, aquí estará bien –dijo y entonces Tails enarcó las cejas, pensando que el día iba para largo.

Amy se encontraba caminando por las calles junto con Sonic, quien veía extrañado todos los edificios y carros a su alrededor, incluso llegó a preguntarse si de verdad no estaban soñando.

-Para nada… por lo general mis sueños son bonitos –dijo Amy, pero después vio de reojo a Sonic –bueno, parte de esto puede ser un sueño… pero no todo –sonrojó y volteó al suelo. Todos la miraban caminar, la analizaban no por el hecho de que fuera nueva en la ciudad o porque tuviera el cabello rosa, sino porque era sumamente hermosa en ese mundo. Sonic volteaba en ocasiones para poder ver aquello que todos miraban, pero después se percató de que era a ellos, específicamente a su amiga. Llegó a incomodarse por las miradas, pues eran pervertidas e indiscretas. Él la apreciaba mucho, e incluso la protegía, y eso que hacía al tomarla por los hombros mientras caminaban era eso… protección, o al menos así lo veía él -¿Qué haces? –preguntó ella al ver que su brazo le rodeaba los hombros y la unía a él. Sonrojó en el acto.

-Te miran como si fueras carne fresca –dijo al oído de ella, a lo que Amy empezó a ruborizar. Ambos tenían hambre, por lo que decidieron ir a un puesto de comida rápida y comer una hamburguesa. Los rechazaron de inmediato cuando le dijeron al dueño que no tenían dinero para poder comprar… "Diablos…" pensó la pelirrosa mientras veía a unos niños comer apetitosamente. Se recargó en el pecho de Sonic y quedó dormida. A pesar de que la sociedad en Mobious fuera distinta, sabían que debía conseguir un trabajo si quería sobrevivir, eso era una regla que no cambiaba en ese mundo. Consiguieron una solicitud laboral y empezaron a trabajar en una librería, lo que les salió excelente, porque de inmediato conocieron a alguien que les podía hacer el mandado y pidieron comida.

Cuando terminó la jornada, decidieron volver a la playa, pues era un lugar cálido y cómodo para dormir, en especial bajo la palapa.

-Quisiera regresar… -dijo Amy, pero Sonic no le prestó mucha atención, pues la veía a contraluz –quisiera hallar las esmeraldas y marcharnos.

-¿Dónde crees que puedan estar? –preguntó Sonic mientras le veía a los ojos, los que hasta ese momento se percató de que eran muy grandes.

-Sería cuestión de buscar –dijo Amy mientras se recostaba a un lado de Sonic, él la sintió usar su fuerte brazo como almohada y entonces se sintió ligeramente estremecido, no era lo mismo que dormir solo, pero tampoco era una sensación que le incomodara, ella lo había notado muy extraño. ¿Será que el nuevo mundo lo estaba haciendo cambiar? No lo sabía, pero de lo que sí estaba segura era de que él ya no podía verla a los ojos por más de dos segundos, porque al parecer, algo lo ahuyentaba, su apariencia nueva a lo mejor –Sonic…

-¿Sí? –preguntó sin mirarla, pero tuvo que voltear.

-¿Te parece feo mi nuevo cuerpo? –preguntó con tal inocencia que su frase pudo haber pasado por un chiste, Sonic se encrespó ligeramente y no supo responder.

-Está precioso –respondió de golpe, a lo que Amy sonrojó, pero principalmente, se extrañó, levantándose de golpe –quiero decir… es que está mejor que tu otro cuerpo… no, espera… no quise decir eso, no, no. No tienes un cuerpo feo, pero sí… quiero decir…–aquella mezcla de velocidad al hablar y balbuceos hizo enojar a Amy, quien empezó a bufar de improviso y a mover los brazos.

-Ya cállate –le ordenó con tono autoritario –no quieras arreglar el hecho de que me dijiste fea allá. Buenas noches –se despidió con cierto tono de reproche, pero Sonic no supo cómo interpretarlo… siempre supo que ella estaba enamorada de él, eso era muy obvio para todos, e incluso lo gritaba, pero ahora había algo diferente, algo que nunca pudo apreciar allá, tal vez algo que nunca tuvo allá. Él se entristeció por la actitud que ella tomó, y para cuando pudo voltear a verla, ella ya estaba dormida. Era curioso poder ver dormir a Amy, nunca lo había hecho. Lo hacía con el ceño indiferente y con los párpados relajados, su cara no se movía y de vez en cuando su pecho se movía por la respiración. Entonces él empezó a tener sueño y durmió profundamente. Sin darse cuenta, sus brazos se enredaron a la cintura de Amy.

Despertó extrañada por eso, pues nunca había creído que algo así pudiera pasar, ni siquiera en sus sueños más extremos. Él dormía plácidamente, mientras que ella se despertó y se debatió si seguir atrapada en su agarre o deshacerse de él. La decisión no fue muy complicada, pero tampoco fue fácil, por lo que se levantó y acomodó a Sonic para que no se despertara, caminó por las orillas de la playa, de repente, encontró a una figura conocida caminando hacia ella, el mismo muchacho pelirrojo que respondía al nombre de "Max", quien había atacado a Sonic, y perdido la pelea en el acto. Volteó al mar en cuanto le vio y fingió no haberlo visto. Pero éste se le acercó instintivamente.

-Hola, chica –saludó cortésmente mientras ésta lo ignoraba -¿qué? ¿Eres sorda?

-Te escuché perfectamente –resopló mientras veía el sol de la mañana.

-Te invito un café, ¿te parece bien? –Ella volteó a verle con la mirada indiferente y muy dura –no me digas que no, no me digas adiós –aquella frase se le hizo muy tonta, en especial la tonada que empleó para la petición.

-No –respondió secamente y volteó a ver el mar mientras se consumía en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué te he hecho yo para que te niegues así? –preguntó enojado, la tomó del brazo en ademán de mirarla, pero ella se liberó tajante.

-Atacaste a mi amigo –replicó con enojo mientras que, ahora sí, le miraba a los ojos -¿crees que voy a salir con un patán como tú? –Dijo escupiendo todas las palabras –ayer no te hicimos absolutamente nada y llegaste a molestar. No conforme, intentaste pegarle –aquellas palabras confundieron al pelirrojo, quien no parecía estar entendiendo ¿le molestaba que pelearan por ella?

-Él me provocó –se defendió.

-Él no hizo absolutamente nada –respondió Amy con furia, odiaba que se metieran con Sonic, lo odiaba de verdad.

-No me dejó hablar contigo –argumentó en su favor, pero ella sólo alzó la ceja izquierda, cuestionando silenciosamente sus palabras.

-¿Quién te dijo que iba a responderte? –preguntó Amy con intenciones de mandarlo al diablo, pero éste no se dejaba.

-Mi intuición –respondió guiñándole un ojo.

-Tu intuición –repitió incrédula –pues tu intuición está muy estúpida.

-No me estoy llevando así contigo.

-Y yo no quiero que te lleves de ninguna manera conmigo –replicó la chica –te metiste con él ayer y nadie hace eso enfrente de mí… -aquella frase intrigó a Max –te diré algo, y sólo lo diré una vez… qué bueno que él te golpeó, porque si hubiera sido yo, no te hubieras podido levantar por lo mal que estarías.

-¡Uy…! Alguien venga a calmar a la niña ruda –dijo con tono burlesco y sarcástico -…ruda y muy bonita cuando te enojas –la honestidad salida de su voz, tomó a Amy por sorpresa y de bajada –me gusta.

-¡Qué bueno! –espetó y le dio la espalda –y que te aproveche esa impresión, porque será la última que verás… -la tomó por el brazo y se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro.

-A mí me gustan los retos, querida… y ya representaste uno para mí, así que cuídate ¿vale? –le dijo mientras la tomaba por el antebrazo, intentó forcejear, pero no pudo liberarse. Sonic despertó justamente en el momento en el que vio a Amy ser sujetada por el pelirrojo, al que reconoció de inmediato. No reparó en ponerse la playera y fue corriendo tras ella.

Amy logró zafar su brazo y lo empujó hacia atrás, tratando de controlar su rabia… definitivamente ese mundo empezaba a molestarla.

Sonic tomó al pelirrojo por el cuello y lo alzó con un solo brazo.

-¿Qué te dije ayer? –Preguntó Sonic con mucho enfado, el pelirrojo intentó quitarse su brazo del cuello, pero no podía, el peli azul era demasiado fuerte – ¡ah, sí! que si la volvías a fastidiar ibas a arrepentirte… la estás fastidiando y ahora toca que te arrepientas –lo tomó de la cadera y lo lanzó a las olas que ya llegaban de romperse, empapándolo todo. Entonces Sonic pasó a retirarse no sin antes ver a Amy a la cara.

-Avísame si este imbécil vuelve a molestarte ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí –dijo Amy ahora muy confundida, no había creído lo que había formulado en su mente. Una situación fue la del día anterior, cuando el chico y Sonic empezaron a pelear cuando éste le había empezado a hablar, pero otra fue que Sonic le haya recalcado que si la volvía a molestar, lo lamentaría y mucho… llegó a considerar que Sonic se sintió celoso, pero lo dudó por mucho tiempo dado que él siempre había sido protector con todos a los que apreciaba, y a la eriza la apreciaba mucho.

-¡Diviértete en el agua, imbécil! –le gritó desde donde estaba y empezó a reír. Siguió a Sonic hasta la palapa, entonces, ante los ojos azules de Max, ellos se fueron ciudad adentro.

-Para hablar con fluidez y tener esta tecnología, hay algunos que son en serio unos verdaderos estúpidos –se expresó la eriza mientras iba con Sonic a su trabajo en la librería.

**OK, A PARTIR DE AQUÍ LA HISTORIA DEJARÁ DE TENER UN HILO COMO TAL Y SE VOLVERÁN MINI HISTORIAS QUE RELATARÁN LA ESTANCIA DE SONIC Y AMY COMO HUMANOS Y LA BÚSQUEDA DE LAS ESMERALDAS EN LA TIERRA, MIENTRAS QUE LA PARTE DE TAILS Y CREAM, ADEMÁS DE VOLVERSE MÁS TIERNA, SÍ TENDRÁ UN SEGUIMIENTO ESPECÍFICO ¿LES GUSTÓ? POR FAVOR, COMENTEN :D**


	3. Cambios

Habían pasado dos días y ambos ya se habían adaptado a su trabajo en la librería, Amy atendía la caja mientras que Sonic envolvía los libros en celofán, bueno, los pocos libros que no leía durante el trabajo. En ocasiones había sido reprendido por su jefe, quien era un hombre de su misma estatura y con ligero sobrepeso, bigote canoso y entradas que dejaban ver que pronto perdería el cabello, mas era una persona muy amable y tolerante, por lo que los chicos mostraron una actitud amable y una sonrisa "no volverá a pasar" prometió, pero se dio cuenta en ese instante de que había mentido, porque cuando éste se metió a su oficina, Sonic volvió a retomar su lectura. Habían descubierto en ese lugar lo mucho que les fascinaba entrar a diferentes mundos por medio de un portal que estuviera en sus manos y bajo su control. Amy de vez en cuando rompía las reglas y leía las historias que más le llamaban la atención. Pero no solían tener muchos problemas porque el jefe casi no salía y los clientes eran escasos.

El turno terminó y el señor Pavlova, su jefe, les vio caminar por la calle y los alcanzó en su carro: un humilde bocho color azul pálido y de cuatro puertas.

-¿Quieren que los lleve? –preguntó amable, ellos se sorprendieron –los veo caminar diario y me da miedo que algo les vaya a ocurrir.

-Gracias, señor Pavlova –respondió Amy con una sonrisa ligera mientras Sonic la abrazaba. La noche empezaba a enfriar –pero podemos llegar, no estamos muy lejos.

-Es en serio, suban –les pidió con una sonrisa, a lo que Sonic y Amy decidieron con la mirada no discutir y subieron.

-Gracias –dijo Sonic mientras soltaba a Amy, ella sólo podía ver a la ventana, se sentía confundida por las actitudes de su amigo.

-No hay problema –respondió el señor Pavlova –sólo díganme dónde quieren que los deje –Sonic empezó a ver igual por la ventana y le pidió que los dejara cerca de la playa, que a partir de ahí ellos ya estaban ridículamente cerca –está bien… -salieron del auto y se despidió de ellos, los vio caminar hacia el lado contrario y los vio recostarse en una palapa mientras se abrazaban para evitar pasar frío -¿qué rayos? –se dijo a sí mismo el señor mientras se dirigía a su casa, donde empezó a pensar en lo que había visto. Al parecer esos muchachos no tenían casa y eso le entristeció.

Al día siguiente les esperó de nuevo en la librería, donde les pidió que fueran acomodando en las estanterías los nuevos libros de literatura distópica, el nuevo que había llegado era perteneciente a la saga "divergente" del que empezaron a poner letreros promocionales porque la adaptación cinematográfica iba a salir a la luz en muy pocos meses. Amy se encontraba leyendo un libro que la gente poco pedía, un libro de psicología social, el que le llamó mucho la atención. Mientras leía, iba comparando los comportamientos humanos con los de la sociedad en la que vivían en Mobius, "veo que… tampoco es muy diferente" pensó y siguió leyendo. El día transcurría lentamente y pronto el firmamento se vio pintado por las estrellas. El señor Pavlova les pidió que entraran a su oficina, los dos. Les tenía mucha estima, pues eran los primeros empleados que no se quejaban del salario que les pagaba y tampoco se veían incomodados por las condiciones o los horarios, eran callados y sumisos, a pesar de que tuviera que regañar a Sonic por leer en horas de trabajo.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó Amy con unos atisbos de duda que cruzaban por su mente -¿hicimos algo mal?

-No, Amy –defendió –todo lo contrario, he decidido que, de tan buen trabajo que han hecho en esta pequeña librería, necesitan un pago un poco mayor.

-Pero… llevamos una semana en el puesto… -recibió un codazo de Sonic, quien le había dicho con la seña que se callara.

-¿De cuánto va a ser el aumento? –preguntó el peli azul, quien se veía contento por la noticia.

-No les pagaré en dinero –replicó Pavlova. Sonic hizo un gesto desinteresado en ese momento –pero les voy a dar algo mucho mejor que eso.

-¿Qué podría ser mejor? ¡Necesitamos la paga! –respondió Sonic, quien en ese momento lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Seré franco con ustedes porque les tengo mucha estima –empezó a recriminar el señor Pavlova –los vi ayer dormir debajo de una palapa y eso se me hizo desconcertante.

Sonic salió a la defensiva en ese momento, no soportaba que los espiaran.

-¿Quiere decir que fue a vernos después de que nos ofreció transporte? –preguntó con enojo en su voz, Amy sólo podía verlo desconcertado, ésta miró directamente al señor Pavlova e igual lo fulminó, pero no tanto como Sonic.

-Fue accidental, resulta que mi casa también está cerca de esa playa y pensé que, en lugar de pasar frío así… podrían vivir en un departamento que he comprado hace apenas dos meses. Nadie lo usa y sería bueno darle un uso práctico.

Amy quedó impactada por la noticia, el dormir así, en la arena se había vuelto muy molesto, sin mencionar que llegar con la misma ropa que habían hurtado daba poca presencia al lugar. A ella le pareció excelente la propuesta del señor Pavlova, pero Sonic siguió a la defensiva.

-¿Qué nos da la garantía de que no está mintiendo? –preguntó el peli azul con los brazos cruzados sobre el tórax, a lo que el señor Pavlova sacó un recibo de luz, no tenía mucho tiempo de haber sido expedido y decía su enorme sello la palabra "Pagado" por lo que Sonic tuvo que cambiar de estrategia -¿y qué quiere a cambio?

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó extrañado Pavlova, quien se sorprendió por la desconfianza de su empleado.

-Nadie regala nada sin esperar algo a cambio –esa lección de la vida la había tenido con muchas personas en Mobius, y la gente de la tierra no era realmente diferente –yo no quiero tener deudas con nadie.

-Lo único que quiero es que dejen de dormir bajo esa palapa… y si quieren un aumento para poder comprar comida también se los daré –esas palabras resonaron en los oídos de Sonic por algunos segundos, a lo que sonrió y se agarró el estómago, el que ya estaba rugiendo por el hambre. Se lo miró por algunos segundos y entonces alzó la mirada, la que decía, con una sonrisa alegre y graciosa, que sentía haberle tenido que someter al interrogatorio – ¡Ah no, sí hay una condición –dijo mientras pensaba con cuidado, Sonic le vio con atisbos de defensa –que me respondan una pregunta sencilla ¿por qué no tienen casa propia?

Los agarró de bajada. No quería Sonic responder a esa interrogante, de por sí le era demasiado complicado haber aceptado el hecho de que tenía que dormir y despertar con ese cuerpo todos los días. Amy, en cambio, se puso ligeramente nerviosa y empezó a titubear.

-Pues… verá… -empezó a hablar, pero Sonic la interrumpió.

-Estamos aquí por un mochilazo y nos robaron nuestras pertenencias –mintió con soltura, la sorpresa impactó tanto a Amy como al señor Pavlova, quien empezó a lamentar lo ocurrido según el peli azul y les dio las llaves de su departamento.

-Mañana, aquí, a las cuatro, como siempre –les dijo Pavlova –les doy el día libre completo, yo me encargo de la librería por el resto de la jornada.

Se sorprendieron muchísimo ante las palabras de Pavlova, jamás creyeron que eso fuera a ocurrir, pero él los veía con amabilidad, lo que se les hizo muy extraño en general, pero decidieron no discutir con él y abandonar el sitio.

Se dirigieron a la casa que éste les dio y, gracias a la velocidad de Sonic, llegaron en menos de dos minutos, pues rodearon demasiados lugares, lo que lo hizo tardar. Entraron y vieron una casa grande, lujosa al parecer, con una gran sala de estar y una cocina integral con una isla de porcelana en el centro. Las escaleras del fondo conducían al piso superior, el que tenía tres habitaciones con dos baños forrados en porcelana y pintura blanca. Sólo hacía falta llenar los closets con ropa y el refrigerador con comida. Empezó a sonar un teléfono negro de pared, el que se ubicaba en la sala, a un lado del sofá más grande.

-¿Diga? –preguntó Sonic.

-He depositado en su buzón de correo el adelanto de su paga para que puedan comprar algo de comer. Disfruten su día libre –les dijo Pavlova, quien colgó el teléfono y dejó a los muchachos solos.

-¡Qué amable! –exclamó Sonic al ver que les había dejado cerca de dos mil para gastar en comida y ropa -¿qué haremos con esto?

Amy había salido del baño, ya extrañaba bañarse. Salió con una toalla que le cubría parte del prominente pecho y la mitad de los muslos, en ese momento, Sonic dejó de extrañar el vestido rojo.

-¿Hacer con qué? –preguntó mientras dejaba que el cabello húmedo se le pegara a la piel de la cara, formando así una figura fina en su rostro, Sonic dejó de sostenerle la mirada, por lo que Amy volvió a incomodarse, odiaba que la ignorara -¿qué pasó?

-Pavlova nos ha dejado como dos mil para gastar en comida y ropa –informó sin mirarla a los ojos, a lo que la chica, con una expresión alegre en su cara tomó a Sonic y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Amy…

-¿Sí, Sonic? –preguntó con mucha inocencia, tal vez demasiada.

-Me aplastas –respondió sonrojado, a lo que la peli rosa dejó de estrujarlo y tomó el dinero.

-¡Oh, perdón! –dijo mientras sonrojaba por la vergüenza, entonces subió las escaleras entró a la habitación que ella había apartado.

Sonic no sabía cómo sentirse con ella presente, era la primera vez que eso le ocurría. Se sentía furioso cuando alguien la miraba y ahora pensaba que era un asco de persona por no haber correspondido a su gesto alegre. Todo ahora era diferente, por lo que se maldijo a sí mismo de no estar en Mobius, donde todo podía transcurrir con normalidad, para él le era normal que ella lo persiguiera, que lo fastidiara, pero ahora ya no hacía nada de eso, era como si la Amy de doce años se hubiera marchado y hubiera traído en su lugar a una chica más consciente y madura. Ese cambio no le agradó, pues la extrañaba.

Amy bajó a la estancia con la ropa robada y salió con Sonic a ver tiendas. Regresaron dos horas después con dos bolsas de ropa y dos bolsas de comida, pues ella sabía administrarse bien. Se cambiaron y Sonic hizo algo que no pensaba que extrañaría: bañarse.

Se puso un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera azul sin mangas, la que dejaba a relucir sus brazos. Amy se puso el top de un bikini que compró y un short de mezclilla para poder soportar el calor de la época de verano. Sonic volvió a verla y a retirar la mirada, por lo que Amy se decepcionó bastante.

-Bueno… pues ya pasemos de lo urgente, a lo más importante –dijo la peli rosa mientras contemplaba la gran ventana que había en el comedor -¿por dónde empezaremos a buscar las esmeraldas? -Sonic no podía verla de frente y no le prestaba demasiada atención, por lo que no supo qué responder -¿Sonic?

-No lo sé –declaró al final –no sé por dónde iniciar, este lugar es nuevo para mí y lo sabes muy bien.

-Pero hay que empezar a hacer algo…

-Pero no sé por dónde –repitió el erizo ya exasperado -¿te parece mejor si intentamos relajarnos un poco y dejar que se muestren por sí solas?

-¿Qué? –preguntó la eriza un poco confundida, pues no entendía lo que él decía.

-Sí, que se muestren cuando deban hacerlo –declaró mientras se acostaba en el sofá –las esmeraldas por lo regular no se quedan escondidas, piensa ¿cuál fue el método de Eggman para encontrarlas?

-¿Usa métodos? –preguntó extrañada, no sabía si lo que sugería Sonic era muy tonto o simplemente era el mejor plan jamás ideado, pero ahora no se sentía con ganas de discutir, sólo quería callar.

-Exacto… no usa absolutamente nada –declaró el peli azul mientras la veía a los ojos, esa era su manera de no desconcentrarse –deja que muestren su poder cuando se ven alteradas –Amy empezó a comprender lo que decía Sonic en ese momento, pero no podía creer que él, la cosa más rápida del mundo, sugiriera "esperar y escuchar". Empezó a reír.

-Me sorprendes –dijo entre risas, Sonic no comprendía -¿tú? ¿Esperar? –seguía riendo, no podía parar –¡ de verdad que no lo creí cuando te escuché, de verdad!

-¿Qué tiene de raro que sea paciente de vez en cuando? –preguntó extrañado, pero ella se acercó a él lentamente y lo abrazó por el cuello.

-Estás madurando, Sonic ¿no te das cuenta? –le dijo entre risas mientras le sonreía con timidez… ella, a pesar de haber madurado de golpe, seguía conservando esa inocencia que tanto le agradaba. Sonic sonrió ligeramente y correspondió a su abrazo –entonces, señor inteligente ¿cuál es el plan?

-Señor inteligente… qué graciosa me saliste –respondió mientras entrecerraba los ojos y fingía reír un poco –pues la cosa está así: no alteraremos nuestras rutinas hasta que las esmeraldas caos empiecen a llamar la atención. Dudo que tarden siquiera en ello.

-Está bien, y ahora, cerrando ese tema… -dijo mientras se levantaba y salía a la puerta -¿me acompañas a la playa? Ya me dio frío aquí dentro.

La chica se incorporó mientras abría la puerta, Sonic entendió en ese momento lo que le había ocurrido. No sólo se veía mayor y más bonita, sino que era más inteligente y sensata, lo que le llamó aún más la atención fue la manera en que ella le miraba, como si de algún lado hubiera sacado un poco de cinismo. Él sonrió para sí y la acompañó hacia donde ella quiso ir a pesar de su miedo al agua: a la playa.

Tails se encontraba trabajando exhaustivamente en el portal. No se había movido de ese sitio desde que Cream lo descubrió. La conejita, siendo tan fiel como lo era con su madre y con Amy, no hizo excepción alguna con el zorro y se quedó con él, tomando la decisión de avisarle a su madre que no llegaría a dormir en varios días. "Está bien, hijita, si es para apoyar a tus amigos estoy de acuerdo" le había respondido Vainilla, quien sólo le dio un abrazo y le preparó comida para ella y Tails. Despertó dos horas después de ver que Tails seguía sin dormir, lo que le preocupó mucho. Se acercó a él y le preguntó si no quería tomar una siesta.

-No gracias, Cream. Tengo que averiguar esto –respondió mientras seguía viendo a la pantalla de su computadora. Los ojos ya los tenía inyectados en sangre por la falta de sueño y el pelaje de sus colas se veía descuidado y sin brillo. De inmediato Cream lo tomó por el cuello y lo acostó en el pasto, el que estaba floreciendo muy rápido desde la destrucción de la base. "Descansa" le dijo mientras ella cuidaba que nada lo despertara, pues sabía que ya era necesario que él durmiera.

Knuckles había llegado del bosque, esperaba noticias de Sonic y Amy, en especial de la última, porque sabía que le había fallado cuando la dejó entrar a la base.

-¿Algo nuevo? –preguntó mientras cargaba la esmeralda maestra en sus manos.

-No –contestó la conejita mientras se llevaba el índice a la boca en señal de que hiciera silencio, luego Knuckles vio a Tails dormir y entendió, pero se enfureció de inmediato.

-Debería estar buscando información, no durmiendo –recalcó con una vena saltada en la cabeza, pero Cream no le prestó atención, sino que se puso a hacer coronas de flores. Así mataba el tiempo. En cambio, Cheese, salió del bolsillo de Cream y empezó a gritarle a Knuckles.

-Chao chao… chaochao… -gritaba, pero Knuckles sólo lo veía con los ojos entrecerrados, no sabía si reír o gritar por la actitud del chao.

-No te enojes, Cheese. Sólo está preocupado. Como nosotros –le señaló calmándolo. Después vio la enorme esmeralda en las manos del equidna -¿no sería más fácil dejarla en un único sitio? –preguntó confundida, pero Knuckles volvió a fruncir la mirada y el ceño.

-Eso es lo que quiere que haga…

-¿Quién? –preguntó confundida.

-Rouge, esa vampira ladrona.

-¡Ah! La señorita que te gusta –señaló con inocencia, logrando sonrojar a Knuckles, quien empezó a gritar y balbucear varias palabras, entre ellas la frase "no me gusta" Cream sólo lo vio alterarse y empezó a reír.

-¿Y tú qué? –Empezó a argumentar en su contra -¿tú y el zorrito qué? ¿No se aman o algo así?

-No, para nada –respondió, pero a diferencia, no se alteró, lo que dejó a Knuckles muy confundido –sólo lo admiro. Es muy inteligente y le tengo mucho afecto. Es un buen amigo… además tengo seis años y él ocho ¿crees que nos vamos a enamorar tan rápido? Si llegare a suceder, sucederá dentro de mucho tiempo. Pero por ahora sólo me dan ganas de ayudarle.

-Sólo quieres ayudarle porque te cae bien… entiendo, perdón –dijo a consecuencia de su imprudencia, pero Cream no le tomó importancia, como solía hacer con las cosas malas de la vida y lo invitó a dejar la esmeralda en el suelo y a platicar con él hasta que Tails despertara.

Una sombra empezó a vacilar por detrás, se movía en forma circular, como si se tratara de aves carroñeras que han avistado una presa. Pero era Rouge, quien había ido a ver los destrozos de la base, esperando encontrar alguna esmeralda caos. "¡Genial! Nada" se dijo a sí misma después de ver que no había nada útil, pues nada escapaba a sus ojos azules. Después, cerca de Knuckles y Cream, a quienes apenas había visto, vio la esmeralda maestra, la joya que tanto la había tentado en su vida como ladrona… "y estás desprotegida, será más fácil de lo que creí".

Se acercó poco a poco a la gran joya e intentó tomarla por encima, mas Knuckles la vio y la tomó del brazo.

-No te llevarás esto –advirtió mientras le torcía la mano, pero ella no se dejó doblegar. Efectuó un movimiento en el que se paraba de manos y lo mandó a volar al otro lado del bosque. Chao empezó a chillar, mientras Cream se llevaba a Tails a otro lado, éste iba despertando.

-¿Qué pasó, Cream? –le preguntó lentamente. Estaba desorientado, por lo que posó su vista en la joya y también en Rouge, quien se la estaba llevando. Empezó a hacer uso de sus colas y la alcanzó para derribarla y dejar a la esmeralda caer. Knuckles, en acto seguido, trató de alcanzarla sin embargo, con la mano la mandó lejos del lugar. La joya terminó cerca del portal dorado, a casi nada de rozarlo.

Tails suspiró aliviado y entonces vio que la joya empezó a brillar. Knuckles la tomó y alejó, pero recibió una descarga eléctrica que lo dejó inconsciente. Rouge se acercó al equidna y lo abrazó, viendo que el rayo también lo había dejado bastante quemado.

-¡Knuckles! –gritó alarmada, mientras tanto, Tails retomó su trabajo y vio que los números de su pantalla se alteraron notoriamente.

-Hay demasiada energía –dijo mientras buscaba alguna forma de controlarla, pero la batería explotó en ese momento, dejando sus opciones como un simple recuerdo. Vio al portal hacerse más grande y también más resistente según las gráficas en su otro ordenador… los números se alteraron y, según Tails, las cifras eran relativamente seguras… no supo qué había ocurrido, pero el portal ahora era cruzable. Decidió no confiarse y se acercó a Cream, quien veía con cierto miedo el irregular heptágono que se había formado en el aire.

Knuckles despertó apenas para ver el nuevo portal, el que estaba tomando una forma poco definida, estaba en brazos de Rouge, quien veía escéptica al frente.

-Desgraciada… -murmuró. Rouge volteó a verle –de no haber sido por ti, esto no hubiera ocurrido.

-Deberías agradecerme… ¡mínimo hice que ocurriera algo! –gritó. La pelea que tanto se esperaba entre ellos empezó, por lo que Cream y Tails dejaron de prestarles atención, pues sabían que lo único que iban a hacer era insultarse por un largo rato.

-¿Qué ocurre, Tails? –preguntó con muchas dudas, pero él no le respondió.

-Será mejor que se vayan de aquí –advirtió mientras veía al frente, Cream lo vio con confusión y entonces él bajó a su nivel poniendo una rodilla en el suelo –estará bien, sólo vete de aquí, puede que sea peligroso.

-¡No! –gritó la conejita. Su actitud sorprendió a Tails –yo me quedo.

-Pero… pero… -dijo perplejo, Cream no se comportaba así.

-Tengo que quedarme para ver qué pasó con Amy… la extraño mucho –dijo mientras veía el portal –no me van a obligar a cambiar de idea.

Confundido, él palmeó la cabeza de la conejita y empezó a sonreír tontamente.

-Progresarás con esa determinación, Cream, –dijo –pero por ahora esto no es un juego y debes irte. Te prometo que los traeré sanos y salvos –mintió, no sabía cómo iba a lograr eso, pero funcionó para apartar a la conejita, para mantenerla a salvo y lejos de cualquier cosa que fuera a ocurrir.

-Gracias, Tails –dijo mientras lo abrazaba con mucho cariño y le daba un besito en la mejilla. Lo admiraba mucho y realmente lo idolatraba, a pesar de ser mayor que ella nada más por dos años.

Cayó la noche, una noche ligera e iluminada por la poca luz de una luna menguante, la que anunciaba la llegada de una siguiente noche en la que poco podrá notar progresos por la oscuridad. Él seguía viendo los monitores y explorando los números que lo dejaban consternado y muy confundido ¿Qué era esa cosa? ¿A dónde llevaba? Y sobretodo ¿Estarán Sonic y Amy sobreviviendo sin muchos problemas?

-¿Cream? ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó al verla de nuevo, creyó haberla mandado a su casa.

-No creas que vine para hacer compañía. No me moveré hasta ver que Amy está bien –citó rápidamente, pero Tails la calló y la mandó a sentarse en el pasto para que durmiera, se veía cansada. "espero no cause problemas…" pensó, pero después recordó que se trataba de Cream, por lo que accedió a dejar que se quedara. Ella sonrió ligeramente y se sentó en el pasto mientras veía a Tails trabajar y se decía a sí misma que quería ser como él más adelante.

Knuckles veía a Tails desde el pie de la montaña y estaba acompañado por Rouge, quien estaba sentada en la valla del mirador, Knuckles se sentía bastante culpable, como si por su culpa todo eso estuviera ocurriendo.

-Deja de poner esa cara larga, Knucky –empezó a decir, pero él no estaba de ánimos para discutir con ella, además de que había perdido la esmeralda maestra –y diviértete un rato.

-No puedo, mi tarea era cuidarla –dijo para sí, pero Rouge no podía entender si hablaba de la esmeralda o de la eriza –y fallé.

-No puedes culparte por sus ataques de locura –dijo ligeramente enojada, ya estaba harta de su actitud depresiva –esa chica siempre ha sido impulsiva, no se lo vas a poder quitar jamás.

-Eso no cambia el hecho de que debí evitar que fuera hacia allá –dijo con la mirada pesada, Rouge se sentía patética al ver cómo éste decidía torturarse con sus pensamientos –me siento muy culpable.

-Sí, debiste evitarlo –dijo con indiferencia –pero ya lo que está en el pasado, pasó y debes seguir adelante… ¿crees que Tails haya zafado la esmeralda del portal? Necesito un nuevo collar –dijo tratando de animar al equidna, pero se puso más feroz.

-¡Cállate! –Gritó Knuckles al escucharla hablar -¡sólo piensas en ti misma!

-Intentaba calmarte…

-¡Ve-te! –gritó mientras aún estaba calmado, pero Rouge decidió acercarse a él y darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Las acciones que cometía la murciélago siempre tenían un precio a pagar, y entre esos precios, uno era la reacción del equidna ante la inesperada acción de la chica.

-Espero esto te calme un poco –dijo con voz seductora y entonces emprendió vuelo, esperando que la esmeralda estuviera sola, pero no era así, es más, la conejita había regresado.

-Me las vas a pagar, vampirita –dijo el rojo mientras sonrosaba de las mejillas y sonreía de lado, aunque no lo admitiera, él tenía algo de corazón para esa ladroncilla.

Amy y Sonic seguían en la playa, la que ella disfrutaba al entrar a nadar. Su ropa era nueva, pero poco le importaba. Sonic seguía viendo a su alrededor y no podía ver algo que le distrajera la atención del cuerpo de Amy, el que le era muy bonito y curvo. Ella tampoco le desagradaba verlo sin la playera, pero no demostraba su amor de manera tonta, como antes lo hubiera hecho. Sonic se alejó de ella para comprarle un helado, ella siguió revolcándose en las olas.

-¡Qué linda eres! –dijo una voz extraña a un lado de ella, era un chico alto, cabello lacio y negro, ojos marrones y cuerpo blanco y marcado. Era aproximadamente de la edad de Sonic -¿cómo te llamas? –la peli rosa no sabía qué hacer o qué decir, sólo dejaba que las olas rompieran contra su pierna, el chico no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos ni de recorrerle el cuerpo con cierto sonrojo en las mejillas –responde, linda.

Amy se quedó inmóvil en su lugar. Aún no comprendía bien los procesos de socialización y mucho menos entendía qué era lo que tanto le miraban. Se sentía bonita con su cuerpo, pero no creía que fuera a ser tan llamativo, incluso le costaba trabajo adaptarse -¿y tienes novio? –esa pregunta la hizo enojar, por lo que apartó su mirada verde de la del chico de ojos marrones y sólo susurró un ligero "vete".

Sonic había pedido los helados, uno de fresa para ella y el otro de mora azul para él. No tardó en vislumbrar la escena, por lo que se quedó de pie y respirando con cierta sonoridad. Tomó una bocanada de aire para no perder los estribos y se acercó a Amy corriendo como acostumbraba. Se colocó a un par de metros del moreno y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia ella. "Ok… eso es estar demasiado cerca" pensó cuando lo vio intentar rodearla con los brazos "Estás demasiado cerca… aléjate… es enserio" pensaba con paz interior y veía en Amy un rostro extrañado y muy confundido. Él sabía que no era su culpa. Le dio los helados a la peli rosa, desconcertado, el chico volteó a verlo sin creer que un hombre pudiera tener un cabello de tal largo y mucho menos pintado de azul. Le pareció muy guapo, y por ende… una amenaza.

-Aléjate de ella –pidió con seriedad, a lo que Amy únicamente arqueó las cejas.

-¿Y tú quién eres para decirme lo que debo de hacer? –refutó, pero Sonic no se dejó intimidar.

-Aléjate de ella –repitió, a lo que el moreno se fastidió y le dio un puñetazo, el que, además de ser repelido, fue detenido por la mano del peli azul.

-¿Qué…? –preguntó extrañado, jamás alguien había podido hacer eso, esquivarle un golpe.

-Demasiado lento –repitió esa misma frase, la frase que le caracterizaba en las peleas -¿te parece mejor largarte y acabar con esto? –sugirió alzando un hombro con mucho más cinismo del habitual. Soltó su puño.

-¿Y a ti te parecería mejor irte y dejarme en paz con la señorita? –sugirió, a lo que Sonic sonrió con malicia.

-Acabas de cavar tu propia tumba –dijeron los dos, Sonic y Amy, al unísono, claro que Amy lo dijo por lo bajo. Ella no hacía nada por evitarlo, pues, por algún motivo, le agradaba verlo así, enojado o… ¿celoso? No, seguía diciéndose que esa opción no podía ser, pero cada día se convencía de lo contrario, distinguiendo a un nuevo Sonic. Ella cruzó los brazos y sonrió confiada y con el ceño de la mirada ligeramente fruncido cuando Sonic le esquivó un golpe y lo tiró al suelo.

-Demasiado lento –repitió y se alejó del lugar. Amy se acercó al moreno.

-Ahí me consigues un pez -dijo con cinismo mientras se iba contoneando las caderas y se acercaba al peli azul y lo tomaba por el brazo. Amy empezó a reír lentamente mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-¿Qué tienes? –preguntó extrañado, pero no pudo dejar de ver a Amy, quien se veía más bella cuando sonreía… si es que eso era posible.

-Estabas celoso –dijo entre unas risitas que alteraron al peli azul.

-¿Qué? –exclamó mientras se ruborizaba más y empezaba a balbucear con palabras como "para nada" "cállate".

-Como digas –dijo contenta y sonriente. Salió caminando con él y se aferró a su brazo mientras sonreía para sí.


	4. Electrizante

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS E INBOX XD ME MOTIVAN A SEGUIR CON ESTA HISTORIA, COMO SABEN, ESTA TIENE SU PROPIA TRAMA MIENTRAS QUE LA OTRA SÍ ES LINEAL :3 CONTINUAMOS:**

* * *

Se encontraban trabajando en la librería después de otra semana de trabajo. Amy contaba el dinero de la caja y se aprendía los precios de los libros. Había uno en particular que le estaba llamando la atención, su nombre: El Conde de Montecristo, la portada tenía una brújula brillando por un _back light _y se encontraba sobre un mapa antiguo, la brújula apuntaba al norte por obviedad y en letras grandes y cursivas estaba escrito el título. El libro se veía grueso, pero no por eso menos interesante; empezó a añorar el abrirlo para descubrir qué palabras llevaba adentro, descubrir qué clase de mundo estaba a punto de explorar, lejos de interesarse por "Divergente" el nuevo éxito en las librerías o por terminar la saga de "Los juegos del Hambre", ese libro en particular la empezó a tentar.

Entraron a la librería otros dos jóvenes, uno se veía somnoliento, como si necesitara de más de un día para recuperar el tiempo perdido, el otro estaba más descansado que otra cosa; alto, complexión musculosa, piel aceitunada, cabello moreno y ojos tan grises como cristalinos eran los que clavaba en los libros en las estanterías. Empezó a ver los estantes que estaban del otro lado del mostrador, el que tenía accesorios para libros, como separadores o promocionales de empastado. Amy ni siquiera le prestó atención, como le había sido indicado, sólo debía atenderlos cuando éstos preguntaran por algún título, autor o editorial.

-Buenas tardes –dijo al aire, esperando que le respondieran. Una voz aguda y femenina le respondió el saludo sin mostrar su rostro detrás del vidrio que ocultaba a la caja. -¿Tienes este ejemplar? –preguntó mientras mostraba un trozo de papel que indicaba autor y título "Narraciones extraordinarias, por Edgar Allan Poe" la chica salió del vidrio opaco que ocultaba su rostro y se dejó ver ante los ojos grisáceos del chico, el que quedó impactado por la belleza de la peli rosa, sin mencionar que se preguntó por qué ocultaría su color original de cabello bajo un tinte tan vivo que parecía natural.

-Me parece conocido –respondió Amy sin verle a los ojos -¡Sonic! –gritó, en ese momento el chico de piel aceitunada se percató de la potencia de su voz -¿Tienes a Edgar Allan Poe por ahí?

-¡Sí, -respondió el erizo con un grito audible. Era una voz calmada, ligeramente gruesa y se escuchaba también distraído –déjame encontrarlo, está hasta arriba en la estantería!

-Ahorita se lo traen –respondió Amy con indiferencia, quien quiso volver a su labor detrás de caja, pero el muchacho no le permitió esconderse y la contempló anonadado por un momento largo. Amy se extrañó ante este acto, a pesar de que ya debería de estar acostumbrada. Por su parte, el moreno creía que esa clase de belleza no se veía en ningún otro lado además de los medios de comunicación, los que explotaban demasiado la imagen y creaban un estereotipo perfecto, el que, para su gusto, se encontraba en esa librería y le había atendido con humildad y un trato amable.

Sonic se encontraba adentro de la bodega, no sólo envolviendo los libros en celofán, sino que también sacudía algunos muebles que le habían encomendado. El día era sumamente tranquilo, pocas ventas y varias clientas que miraban a Sonic con ojos indiscretos. Si Amy era bonita, Sonic no se quedaba atrás. Tenía el rostro cuadrado, la nariz recta y ojos verdes enormes. La barba le salía de vez en cuando, pero él se la quitaba, pues llamaría mucho la atención que le creciera pelo azul en el rostro y lo último que necesitaba era que lo acosaran. Sus pestañas eran negras, largas y estaban enchinadas; su nariz era recta y ligeramente larga y su sonrisa alegre y cínica le daba un aspecto más jovial. Las chicas se le quedaban mirando atraídas e intentaban hacerle la plática cuando lo veían trabajando en la librería. Siempre ignoraban a Amy y trataban que él las atendiera. Ella, por s parte no reaccionaba de forma violenta, sólo se limitaba a ver su reacción y luego meditaba con calma si interferir o no, pues él no parecía hacerles mucho caso, únicamente miraba a Amy de reojo, igual esperaba reacción, y creía notar que las fulminaba, que casi las hubiera matado. Si las miradas fueran puñales… eso tranquilizaba al chico por alguna razón.

Algunas de las cosas que tenía que limpiar con un viejo trapo para sacudir eran objetos de porcelana, algunos reemplazables y otros… no.

-¡Eres preciosa! –exclamó el cliente sin dejar de mirarla, Amy volvió su mirada consternada.

Se escuchó un sonido fuerte del otro lado, adentro de la bodega. Se había caído un florero y se había roto en muchos pedazos "El tercero de la semana" pensó la peli rosa, quien miró hacia la puerta y sonrió de lado, emitiendo una mirada y risa nerviosas. Se había sonrojado mucho, no por el comentario, sino por el sonido, pues ya imaginaba lo que había pasado: el peli azul escuchó todo y, por la rabia e imposibilitado para salir de su puesto, rompió algo ahí adentro.

-Si sabes lo que te conviene, vete –le dijo un poco sonrosada al moreno, quien se veía complacido, creyó que él la había hecho sonrojar. Sonic salió del lugar y le entregó el libro. Se quedó de pie a un lado de la peli rosa.

-Son ochenta y cinco –dijo con tono seco de voz. Esta actitud lo hizo sentir muy intimidado, pagó y salió del lugar con su compra. La chica casi emitió una carcajada, pero se limitó a verlo de reojo.

Prendió la televisión y no cambió el canal, pues había una teleserie que le gustaba, la que era una adaptación de un libro que había leído hacia tres días y que sentía fiel en su mayoría: "La Reina del Sur".

-Ve a comprar otro florero –le pidió a Sonic, quien no podía verla a los ojos –es el tercero… eres muy torpe, deberían amputarte las manos –dijo entre risas a pesar de que a sabía qué pensaba el chico.

-No fue el florero –aclaró mientras trataba de ponerle atención a la actuación de Kate del Castillo –…fue el jarrón de porcelana.

-Te has metido en un problema muy gordo –dijo apuntando a Pavlova, quien estaba atrás del chico. Se veía seriamente enojado con el peli azul –ve, para que te asesinen en privado.

-¡Qué graciosa! –dijo mientras refunfuñaba por dentro. Amy escuchó desde su puesto gritar a Pavlova, era la primera vez que lo veía y escuchaba así de molesto.

Amy no prestó mucha atención a las escenas que parecían ser de relleno. Mientras seguía viendo, su programa se vio interrumpido por un noticiario de último minuto. En la imagen se mostraba un terreno que se usaba para dar energía a la ciudad, al parecer el lugar era muy ventoso, pues usaban energía eólica, pero algo no se veía bien. Las hélices del lugar estaban destruidas, completamente quemadas, como si hubieran explotado. Había incendios y muchos accidentados, la mayoría pertenecía al equipo de mantenimiento de las plantas eólicas. Para ella era increíble ver cuántas ambulancias se requirieron para sacar a todos los lisiados, no podía esperar más que de Eggman una destrucción masiva, por lo que descartó la opción de que él estuviera con ellos, de que él hubiera estado en el momento en el que se activó el control caos, porque ella misma vio cómo lo tomaron sus robots y lo apartaron de ahí al borde de la inconsciencia. ¿Qué había ocurrido para que toda esa gente pasara a terminar así?

"Se han detectado niveles altos de energía desconocida. Una vez que empezaron a analizar el lugar, los vigilantes y directores de la planta que fueron entrevistados después de la explosión, han declarado que no avistaron ningún suceso extraño en los alrededores. Se cree que pudo haber sido un ataque terrorista, pero no ha habido indicios de uso de armas sin embargo, la incógnita de la energía emitida está sin resolver… Soy Scarlet García para CNN en español Noticias" Amy empezó a fijar su atención más y más en los alrededores, pero no pudo distinguir nada diferente. Supuso que pudo haber sido un ataque, lo que tenía mucha lógica, siendo que ellos se encontraban en un área poderosa y, por ende, con muchos enemigos. Fijó cada vez más su atención a un objeto rojo brillante que aparecía en un tercer plano en pantalla, su vista siempre fue privilegiada al poder notar cosas que otras personas no veían. Sólo se veía debilitada cuando leía o hacía algo que implicara la integridad de sus ojos. Puso más y más atención, creyendo que estaba viendo alguna especie de ilusión óptica, por lo que llamó a Sonic para que le aclarara la incógnita. Éste no apareció, supuso que seguía siendo regañado por Pavlova, quien no dejaba de gritar… rió por lo bajo, imaginando la cara de un Sonic fastidiado de un regaño que se merecía por completo. Cuando su vista y su mente se despejó con ese pensamiento, distinguió el objeto rojo brillante sin mayor complicación: era una esmeralda caos.

Cambió su semblante a uno muy impresionado… no podía creer lo que vio, no lo podía hacer, simplemente no estaba dentro de sus planes que la transmisión de la adaptación de un libro de su agrado fuera a verse interrumpida de tajo para mostrarle… la verdadera razón por la que debían seguir en pie en ese mundo. A pesar de que ya se estaba adaptando a casi todo (aún no concebía que todos los chicos fueran a quedársele mirando por tanto tiempo, ni mucho menos) le fue, también, gratificante verla con ese color que tanto le recordaba a Knuckles… Knuckles, Rouge, Cream, Tails, Vainilla… Shadow… todos llegaron a su mente, tocando fibras de su corazón y de su mente. Los extrañaba demasiado como para ser cierto, en especial a la conejita, de quien se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo en ese instante… "Tal vez esté haciendo sus coronitas de flores, como siempre para mitigar la tensión" se decía a sí misma, llegando a creer que esa manualidad de parte de su amiguita era incluso alguna especie de adicción, pues todas las que hacía siempre terminaban perfectas, tanto de una forma como de otra. Corrió hacia la puerta que daba a la bodega y chocó con Sonic y Pavlova, quienes habían salido de su regaño. Sonic cayó gracias a su impacto y quedó tendido encima de ella, a quien por un largo rato, vio a los ojos… jamás habían estado así de cerca, jamás lo había imaginado. Pero había algo diferente en su mirada, ésta lo traicionaba, traicionaba todos sus pensamientos sobre atracciones fatales y le devolvían a la realidad, casi con tanta fuerza que pudo sentir un martilleo intenso en la sien al cruzarse con sus ojos nuevamente "¿Qué ocurre?" pensó de inmediato cuando la vio contra el suelo… tan hermosa, casi perfecta, de no ser porque no esbozaba sonrisa alguna en ese instante.

-Me aplastas… -avisó Amy perdiendo aire del estómago. Sonic, avergonzado, se levantó y la ayudó a ponerse de pie –gracias –dijo mientras respiraba nuevamente –necesito que veas algo. Importante.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó todavía confundido, dejó de verla a los ojos para pasar a observar a un grupo de muchachos que veían a Amy de espaldas… esto pasó a enojarlo hasta que ella se dio cuenta de lo que, seguramente, estaba ocurriendo.

-Ven –ordenó mientras tomaba su brazo y lo ponía enfrente del televisor. Vieron la repetición de la nota informativa, y entonces él también vio lo mismo que ella: la esmeralda del caos roja.

-¡Oh por Dios! –susurró para sí mientras intentaba asimilar la noticia que la peli rosa le había dado. Sus predicciones sobre el funcionamiento de las esmeraldas eran una realidad, las esmeraldas parecían pensar por su cuenta –no puede ser…

-¿Y ahora qué haremos? –preguntó Amy, quien se veía confundida, pues en la repetición de la noticia se veía el lugar cercado por una vigilancia extrema.

-Ir por ella ¿Qué más? –respondió sin dejar de ver la pantalla, Pavlova los vio con cierta curiosidad y sin mostrarse "¿de qué hablan?" pensó mientras veía que miraban intrigados al noticiario. No podía haber absolutamente nada de interés en él para un par de recién llegados que necesitaban dinero y mochilas, pero algo no le parecía cuadrar.

-Nos descubrirían –replicó Amy –sin importar lo veloz que seas, notarán alguna anomalía en las grabaciones de seguridad. No he visto que ningún humano sea capaz de correr a tus velocidades… ir por ella de esa manera será muy riesgoso.

Amy tenía razón, y Sonic no podía evitar que eso fuera verdad. La chica ahora era más inteligente que la eriza de Mobius… fuera lo que fuera… sabía que esa era la peor estrategia –tenemos que ir de alguna manera sin que nos vean… no parecen haber encontrado la…

-¡Hola, chicos! –se apareció Pavlova saliendo de la bodega. Amy se estremeció cuando lo escuchó abrir la puerta ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? ¿lo necesario para escucharlo todo? -¿qué hacen? Deberían estar trabajando.

-La venta está muy floja, jefe –respondió Sonic –además, no compran nada más que no sea esa basura de "crepúsculo" o fantasía distópica como "divergente" o "los juegos del hambre" –era cierto, a pesar de que éste último fuera muy bueno, la producción de las películas lo volvía una saga aún más abrumadora. Los espectaculares no los dejaban en paz con la cara de Jennifer Lawrence en todas partes -¿podemos tomarnos nuestro día libre? No parece que vayan a venir más…

Inmediatamente entró Max, el chico pelirrojo que alteró a Sonic dos veces en la playa. Se extrañó al ver a ambos chicos del otro lado de la caja.

-Vaya, vaya… ¿qué tenemos aquí? –Exclamó dirigiéndose a Amy -¡Ah, sí! La chica que siempre me dice que no.

-Vete, que no estoy de humor para soportarte –respondió la peli rosa, quien había cambiado su sonrisa a un semblante despectivo. Sonic le miró con cautela -¿quieres?

-¿Así tratas a un cliente, Amy? –preguntó Pavlova, quien veía en las manos del chico un papel, seguramente tenía anotado el libro que quería comprar. Amy frunció tanto el ceño como la mirada.

-Sí, Amy. ¿Así tratas a un cliente? –preguntó con aires despectivos, ella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho –dame este libro ¿quieres? -entregó una nota que decía con una pésima caligrafía "Cien años de soledad por Gabriel García Márquez" –y con una sonrisa, por favor… que te ves tan bella cuando sonríes…

Sonic empezaba a rabiar. Entró a la bodega porque estaba enfrente del señor Pavlova y entonces tomó un libro viejo y lo rompió por la mitad… era una edición que nunca se vendió de "La mano de Fátima" un libro con casi mil hojas para leer… Sonic estaba molesto. Amy escuchó esto y deseó que lo pateara para el otro lado del lugar.

-Vamos, chiquita, sabes que quieres salir conmigo –dijo mientras forcejeaba del brazo de la peli rosa, quien hasta ese momento se encontraba bastante serena, pero su calma se veía rota cada vez que le tocaban un pelo… Sonic salió para ver qué podría hacer en su defensa y Pavlova quedó completamente atónito al ver cómo trataban a su empleada.

-¡Señor, eso es una completa falta de respeto tanto a mi negocio como a mi empleada! –argumentó el dueño, quien fue severamente ignorado.

-¿Qué dices, muñeca? –ya no pudo más y entonces se le salió ese lado salvaje que llevaba tanto tiempo sin explotar. La niña de doce años había vuelto, volvió en cuanto le dijo la palabra maldita: muñeca.

Su ceño ensombreció y tomó al chico por la muñeca. Para su sorpresa ya lo había sometido, éste sólo se doblegaba y quejaba muy poco. Amy pasó a dar una vuelta de carro sobre el mostrador de cristal y tomó al muchacho por el cuello con el codo. No tardó en sacarlo a la calle como si se tratara de una bolsa de basura.

Sonic quedó completamente impresionado, no creía que ella fuera capaz de hacer todo eso, y mucho menos pensó que fuera a reaccionar tan mal porque le dijeran "muñeca". Sólo se lo habían dicho una vez en Mobius y el resultado fue el resonar de unos gritos intensos, ahora era un asunto mucho más delicado.

-¿Quieres el día libre, Amy? –dijo Pavlova bastante impactado por lo que había visto, por lo que ella accedió y se despidió con alegría de él. Sonic fue con ella y la hizo subir a su espalda. Primero caminaron lentamente a un lado de un Max tirado en la calle como si no se tratara de otra cosa más que un saco de piel con un relleno de huesos y músculos. Ella se despidió de él de forma cínica y, cuando vieron que ya no había nadie… empezaron a correr hasta llegar a la planta de energía eólica.

Tails se sentía impotente para esto, no podía determinar cuál era la razón por la que la esmeralda había reaccionado tan violentamente al contacto con el portal, el que, con el paso de los dos días que llevaba examinándolo, cambiaba su patrón numérico, parecía ser distinto siempre. A veces se tornaba de un intenso color negro, en otras se volvía rojo brillante e iba recorriendo todos los colores de las esmeraldas caos hasta volverse dorado: simple señal del control caos. Amaba la ciencia, pero odiaba no poder usarla en su favor para poder traer a sus amigos de vuelta. Quería descansar por algunos instantes, pero siempre le pedía a Cream que le trajera un café fuerte, lo suficiente como para no caer dormido en… días. Sus decisiones se volvieron poco a poco más extremas, hasta el punto en el que la conejita se llegó a preocupar por él, pero tampoco podía quejarse, estaba muy determinado a sacar a sus amigos de ahí y ella lo estaba a ayudarle y aprender tanto como pudiera.

-¿Cream? –balbuceó mientras veía a las pantallas. Odiaba quedarse sin opciones, pero no podía crearse nuevas. No quería dormir, no era su deseo abandonar todo y abandonarlos a ellos. No sabía siquiera si el tiempo en donde estaban avanzaba igual o tal vez más rápido que en Mobius, no quería arriesgarse a dejarlos demasiado y que al final, regresaran en condiciones deplorables o, en el peor de los casos, muertos.

-¿Sí, Tails? –preguntó jovial mientras veía al zorrito tallarse los ojos con la palma de su mano.

-¿Podrías traerme un poco más de café? –pidió, pero Cream se enfureció por la orden. No quería alterar más el organismo de su amigo, no quería que él dejara de dormir. Ella era de la idea de que, si dormían, sus ideas se aclaraban, y eso era lo que él necesitaba: aclarar sus ideas.

-No –respondió tajante, pero Tails se extrañó ante su negativa, lo que ya no era tan inesperado, pues se había negado a regresar a su casa –necesitas dormir, este cansancio te afecta demasiado.

-No… estoy cerca de descubrirlo y si duermo…

-…Lo descubrirás –se acercó a él y le hizo bajar de la silla –tienes que descansar –dijo mientras lo recostaba en el pasto, el que ya estaba demasiado alto.

-Va a venir Rouge e intentará llevarse la esmeralda –intentó defender Tails, pero no pudo, el sueño ya le estaba ganando nuevamente, quería mantenerse despierto, pero sus párpados le ganaron. Durmió cómodamente en esa cama de hojas que formaba el suelo… una almohada de fardo. Empezó a cantarle para que durmiera plácidamente.

-…Recuéstate en ella, y olvida el miedo, cuando amanezca, el sol estará en el cielo… -recordaba esa canción como si hubiera sido ayer cuando se la cantó su madre para dormir -¡Ay, Tails…! Rouge no llegará a mover la esmeralda. Se electrocutará como Knuckles cuando la intentó tomar… -dijo mientras contemplaba la gran joya desde lejos.

Los controles empezaron a destellar mientras que la esmeralda maestra tomaba un brillo muy intenso. Cream se levantó, dejó de cantarle la canción para dormir y fue directamente a las máquinas. Números, números y más números. Lo único que entendía era que no entendía nada, su mente aún no llegaba a tales niveles. Sabía lo que debía hacer, pero por un lado no quería hacer que trabajara tiempo doble, sabía que debía levantarlo como fuera y obligarlo a reparar aquel problema. Las máquinas se alteraron de tal forma que empezaron a sonar diversas sirenas, las que despertaron a Tails de inmediato. Éste fue a ver qué estaba pasando y descubrió el problema con sólo ver un par de números que se le habían pasado de largo antes de tomar esa siesta de… media hora.

La murciélago llegó volando al escuchar tales sonidos que alteraban a sus tímpanos de tal forma. No resistía esos decibeles por completo y en un par de ocasiones casi cayó en picada. Knuckles venía corriendo desde su pirámide, notando que hubo una gran emisión de luz en el sitio donde estaba la esmeralda. Sabía que estaba a salvo, nadie la podía tocar, ni Rouge, Cream, ni siquiera él. Salió corriendo de su lugar, esperando que por el portal pasara Amy para pedirle perdón por haberla abandonado. Aún nadie podía decir nada que lo animara de tal suplicio. Visualizó a Rouge por el área y decidió ir con ella.

Se tapaba los oídos, estaba sentada en el prado, esperando que ese sonido fastidioso de los computadores de Tails se callara, si hubiera podido arrancarse las orejas en ese momento, lo hubiera hecho. Knuckles llegó con ella y la tomó por los hombros, preguntándole qué le había pasado.

-¡Esa maldita sirena! –Respondió gritando, él sabía que, por sus oídos, ella era capaz de escuchar cualquier cosa y ese también podía llegar a tornarse un problema severo -¡Cállala! ¡Cállala! –suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos y la alejó del prado a la arboleda, esperando que ahí los sonidos cesaran siquiera un poco, pero no fue así, la chica seguía tapándose los oídos, sintiéndose torturada con casa segundo que pasaba.

-¡Tails, Cream! –llegó gritando para hacerse escuchar -¿Qué ocurre? –la conejita no le escuchó. El volumen había aumentado, pero Tails sí pudo responder a su pregunta… hubo una alteración con las esmeraldas del caos en donde fuera que estuvieran, y la esmeralda maestra la pudo sentir… esos números tan extraños que se formaban en su pantalla eran eso: la energía recibida desde donde fuera que estuvieran. El poder de la esmeralda podría ser suficiente para mantener el portal abierto y lograr emitir alguna imagen de lo que ocurría con Sonic y Amy, a quienes ya tenía registrados en su memoria. Pero por el momento, la esmeralda maestra sólo se limitaba a brillar -¡Entiendo, pero apaga esa cosa! –gritó exigiendo y pensando en Rouge, quien seguramente ya se hubo arrancado los oídos -¡Apágala!

Cheese, cubierto con una capa de energía azul, destruyó la batería de las computadoras, y así acabó con el sonido molesto y martilleante de las sirenas. Tails pensó de inmediato en ir por otros ordenadores, pues eso no le apuraba demasiado ya que hubo almacenado la información en un respaldo, pero se sorprendió al ver a la conejita con la mano alzada, como si ella hubiera mandado la orden al chao… pero no se veía de esa manera, ella la había dado.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Cream? –preguntó Tails mientras veía a Cheese regresar con la conejita.

-Esa cosa estaba matando a la señorita Rouge –se excusó mientras sentía algo que corría por fuera de sus oídos. Un líquido caliente y carmesí empezó a caer a un lado de ella, tomando lugar en sus hombros. Tomó el líquido con los dedos y lo contempló por varios segundos. Se desorientó y entonces cayó al suelo… inconsciente.

Rouge se pudo acercar al fin, pero no estaba en mejores condiciones. La desesperación causada por la sirena casi la llevó a la locura y se arrancó varios mechones de cabello, dejando un cuero cabelludo bastante alterado por la sangre y la carne tierna. Knuckles fue con ella y la abrazó en cuanto vio que también perdió el conocimiento.

Despertaron las dos en un hospital de Station Square, Cream, con los oídos reconstruidos por completo y Rouge, con cabello negro injertado en las áreas faltantes. Las chicas se desorientaron mucho y terminaron inconscientes de nuevo en sus propias camas.

Tails le debía mucho a Cream, gracias a su idea de dormir, descansó lo suficiente y logró mantener un poco de cordura para saber lo que estaba ocurriendo a través del portal. Dedujo que la esmeralda maestra se conectó con una esmeralda que fue activada por alguna perturbación y también logró deducir que éstas seguían electrificadas, no era mucho, pero algo era algo. Fue a visitar a Cream al hospital poco tiempo después.

Sonic y Amy habían llegado a la planta de energía eólica, descubriendo que la nota informativa apenas llevaba de haberse efectuado como unos diez minutos. El caos reinaba en ese lugar: periodistas que buscaban información como si fuera carne viva y ellos como carroñeros; ambulancias que no paraban de encontrar gente herida o en el peor de los casos, muerta; los policías y militares también hicieron acto de presencia con sus uniformes perfectamente lavados y completamente ineptos para dar algún testimonio decente que hablara sobre lo que sabían, sobre lo poco que sabían; los científicos y analistas estaban buscando todavía restos de… cualquier cosa que les pudiera ayudar a cambiar el rumbo de la situación, llevando con ellos detectores de radiación. Pero ninguno de ellos lograba dar con la esmeralda caos, la que estaba entre los escombros, sin tener una sola ralladura o se veía siquiera perturbada por el ambiente. Se encontraba completamente magnánima y lucía esa belleza culpable de que Rouge quisiera robarlas. Amy le señaló el punto rojo al peli azul y éste empezó a rodear el lugar, buscando formas de entrar. Claro, para él habían demasiadas rutas, pero entonces pensó en su compañera de cabello rosa, quien no era tan veloz, pero le había probado que era muy fuerte, "pero no lo suficiente como para dejar que se cuide sola" pensó, recordando al chico Max… pero ¿por qué venía eso a su mente ahora? Lo que importaba de verdad era la esmeralda caos, la que emitía un brillo diferente, extraño. El mismo brillo que tenían cuando se las llevó… seguía electrificada.

Y si esa esmeralda seguía en el mismo estado… las otras seis también, pero Sonic no lo sabía, no había podido llegar a ella, y si Sonic no lo sabía, mucho menos lo iba a saber Amy, quien fue una víctima desafortunada de las circunstancias.

El peli azul casi fue vislumbrado por algunos militares que hacían guardia en las áreas mejor cuidadas. Vio la esmeralda y trató de llegar hacia ella con su velocidad. Acercó lentamente la mano, ocultándose de la vista de todos. La acercaba poco a poco, sabiendo que si lo veían era hombre muerto. Amy vigilaba desde su lugar, tratando de avisarle cuando alguien llegaba o no, pero al no haber peligro aparente, se confió. El chico se veía muy concentrado, las gotas de sudor podían notársele en la sien, en la frente, en todos lados… estaba a casi nada para obtenerla. Amy vio que se le estaban acercando por detrás, pero no podía avisar sin darse a conocer, por lo que tomó una rama grande de la arboleda.

Casi la tenía en la mano, podía sentir su cristal rozar su piel, podía tenerla cerca, podía casi olerla, la victoria en su nariz. "Ya te tengo… ya casi…" se decía, pero unas sombras lo taparon y, cuando se percató de aquello, volteó ligeramente, viendo cerca de seis militares rodearle… "Diablos" pensó mientras veía al frente, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa nerviosa y ponía el ceño preocupado… como una exhalación, salió corriendo del lugar y dejó a los militares impactados, habiéndose expuesto por completo. Los militares estaban anonadados por la velocidad de aquel chico, el que se veía muy fuerte a simple vista, intentaron perseguirle. Sintieron un golpe en la nuca cada uno de ellos; Amy, como la chica silenciosa que era, logró asestarles un golpe fuerte y rápido que los dejó sin conocimiento. Sonic volvió a ella en un par de segundos y vio lo que había hecho. "Well done" dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

-Tomemos la esmeralda y larguémonos de aquí –sugirió. Amy se agachó y acercó su mano hacia la gran joya roja, la que pudo haber pasado por un rubí.

Empezó a temblar y a gemir como si un dolor punzante le estuviera recorriendo todo el tiempo, Sonic sólo la vio temblar, sin entender lo que estaba ocurriéndole a ella en general. La vio caer, primero se doblaron las rodillas, para después desplomarse con el pecho.

-¡Amy! –exclamó mientras la veía babear demasiado. Quiso tomar la esmeralda, pero en cuanto se percató de que ésta seguía electrificada, decidió dejarla en el suelo. Colocó a Amy en una rama alta del bosque y buscó un contenedor de vidrio para colocar la esmeralda. Rápido y audaz, esas son las palabras que describían a Sonic. Encontró un frasco de pepinillos abierto y, con la rama de la chica, metió la joya roja, dejando que ésta flotara en el jugo, el que tomó cierto color rojizo cuando las fibras eléctricas lo recorrieron todo. Los militares lo vieron de lejos y se apresuró en tapar el frasco y salir de ahí. Encontró a Amy, quien seguía inmóvil, la tomó y salió corriendo del lugar.

Llegó corriendo a su casa y entró rápidamente para no dejarle lugar a la electricidad para que la matara. Subió al baño de su habitación y llenó la tina de agua fría hasta el tope. Primero se incomodó al ver que tenía que desnudarla, quitarle el pantalón de chándal y la blusa roja holgada, por lo que decidió no hacerlo y meterla a la tina completamente vestida. El agua empezó a iluminarse, la electricidad salía de su cuerpo en forma de fibras y chispas… el frío la estaba curando poco a poco hasta que, después de media hora en la que él estuvo cuidándola, recuperó el conocimiento. Abrió los ojos y terminó completamente desorientada. Pensaba que aún estaban en la arboleda, en la zona eólica destruida, pero fue de impacto para ella el verse sumergida en la tina de Sonic, completamente vestida y… para su desconcierto total, en un mejor estado que de costumbre, se sentía mucho mejor.

-¿Sonic? –preguntó al verlo a la cara mientras luchaba por mantenerse consciente. El chico de pelo azul la vio mirarlo con ligera confusión, pero sabía que ella estaba bien.

-¡Amy! –exclamó mientras la abrazaba sin importarle lo empapado que terminaría, finalmente, el agua se había calentado por la electricidad -¡Despertaste, despertaste! Creí que no te volvería a ver… ¡me pegaste un susto de muerte…!

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? –preguntó con el mismo desconcierto hasta que le llegaron los recuerdos, cómo corría esa corriente fría y caliente a la vez por su cuerpo… -sólo recuerdo haber tomado la esmeralda y… me electrocuté.

-La tengo yo… está en un frasco de pepinillos que hurté de allá –respondió mientras la tomaba por la cabeza, jamás se había sentido tan bien porque ella estuviera sana y salva.

-Eres malo… los dejaste sin pepinillos –apenas tenía la fuerza para reír, pero hacía su mejor esfuerzo –gracias…

-Descansa –le pidió mientras le daba un beso en la frente… salió del baño y la dejó quitarse las ropas empapadas para volver a terminar en una pequeña toalla que no le alcanzaba la mitad del muslo… no entendía cómo ni cuándo, no podía entender muchas cosas, pero ahora, cada experiencia que tenían lo ligaban más a ella… no comprendió cómo fue posible que terminara enamorado de Amy Rose.

* * *

**¿LES GUSTÓ? ESPERO QUE SÍ... ESTE HA SIDO CREO MI CAP MÁS LARGO DE ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO LES HAYA AGRADADO Y QUE SIGAN LEYÉNDOME... TRATARÉ DE NO SER TAN CURSI CON ESO DE LOS CELOS NI CON EL ENAMORAMIENTO (DEJARLO EN SEGUNDO PLANO) Y PONERLE MÁS AVENTURA... PONGAN SUS OBSERVACIONES EN LOS REVIEWS QUE CRÉANME, LEO TODOS Y NO DISCRIMINO :)**


End file.
